Lily of The Valley
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Tubuhmu yang kecil dan rapuh itu, bertahan dari terpaan angin Mei. Keironisan dalam dirimu yang semerbak dalam duka itu, tak membuatmu surut untuk menanti "kembalinya kebahagiaan"... / Dedicated for 'Rou's Fleur' Challenge /


Manik hijau itu terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan keindahan sebuah manik hijau kebiruan yang selama ini tertutup akan apa yang ada di dunia. Mengerjap pelan saat sebuah cahaya menyeruak masuk ke dalam manik tak fokusnya secara paksa. Mengerjap lagi, dan ia mendapati sesosok di depannya. Tak terlalu jelas karena matanya masih tak fokus dan _blur_.

Kemudian sekali lagi, matanya telah fokus seutuhnya.

Sosok pemuda dengan surai hitam berbelah tengah menghiasi wajah tampan dengan ekspresi datar itu. Maniknya menatap harap-khawatir kepada manik hijau kebiruan yang masih tak fokus itu karena baru pertama kali bekerja dan melihat dunia. Tangannya yang tersimpan di kantung jas putih labnya meremas pelan kertas rumus di dalam sana saking khawatirnya.

Ia mencoba menangkap objek di depannya, kemudian memproses dengan cepat di dalam otaknya yang mulai bergerak menyusun rangkaian bahasa program rumit yang telah ditanamkan pada dirinya ... dan selanjutnya mendapatkan jawaban siapa yang ada di depannya saat ini...

"_Master_..."

Ia berucap lemah dengan senyum lebar mulai terbit di wajah pucatnya. Pemuda di depannya tampak bernapas lega dan tatapan matanya mulai melembut seiring dengan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai kecokelatan itu dengan lembut.

"_Selamat datang ke dunia, Eren Jaeger..."_

* * *

**-o0o-**

**Lily of The Valley**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Lily of The Valley © Kyo Kyoya**

**Pairing:**** Rivaille X Eren Jaeger**

**Warning : Modern!AU | Typos | OOC | ****Aneh | Gaje**** | Shonen-ai | Absurd | Scientist!Rivaille | Robot!Eren | Florist!Eren | dan lainnya.**

**Robot!Eren: "Master"**

**Florist!Eren: "Rivaille"**

**Rate: T **

_**Dedicated **_**for **_**'**__**Rou's Fleur'**_** Challenge**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggerutu pelan sambil berjalan melawan arus angin yang cukup kuat itu. Ia menatap tajam seorang gadis—atau pemuda—berambut cokelat dikucir kuda di depannya. "Hanji, apa maumu kali ini?" tanyanya ketus sambil menyingkirkan rambut hitam yang menghalangi pandangan matanya akibat kuatnya angin menghantam dirinya.

"Oh, lihat saja nanti... aku sedang membawamu ke sebuah tempat yang indah..." Hanji Zoe terkekeh pelan sambil terus berjalan tanpa masalah. Matanya memancarkan keoptimisan bahwa pemuda di belakangnya ini akan terpana—atau paling tidak menyukai—apa yang akan ia tunjukan nanti.

Sang rambut hitam yang sedikit lebih kecil dari gadis di depannya, hanya diam sambil menggerutu pelan dan mengumpat dalam hati. Seharusnya, jika ia tak mau diajak Hanji untuk menuju lembah yang berada di kaki gunung ini, sekarang ia pasti sedang beristirahat dengan tenang di dalam rumahnya, atau paling tidak ia sedang mengutak-atik penelitiannya.

Apa yang membuatnya mengikuti makhluk tak jelas pada gendernya ini adalah karena Hanji berkata bahwa ia menemukan sebuah tempat yang indah dan juga terdapat bunga yang sedang menjadi objek penelitiannya.

Sebagai seorang ilmuan—bersama Hanji juga—rasa keingintahuannya sangat tinggi. Maka dari itu ia mengiyakan ajakan Hanji untuk menuju ladang yang diceritakan oleh Hanji tersebut. Dan lagi sedikit sulit memang menemukan objek penelitiannya ini.

Seperti yang diawal cerita ini bermulai, ia tampak tak menyukai medan yang di tempuh untuk menunju ladang tersebut, karena melewati lembah. Sudah jalurnya menanjak sekaligus menurun dan penuh bebatuan besar—yang mengharuskannya memanjat batu itu satu-satu—ditambah dengan angin yang kencang serta sepatunya sekarang telah kotor padahal baru ia bersihkan tadi pagi.

Tapi setidaknya semua itu terbayar ketika ia melihat surga dunia.

.

Sebuah ladang bunga yang luas dengan berbagai bunga di dalamnya segera menghiasi maniknya yang membelak terkejut. Angin yang bertiup cukup kencang membawakan keharuman bunga masing-masing yang berada di ladang itu. Sinar matahari ikut menghiasi indahnya ladang itu dengan menyinarinya, menambahkan kesan indah tersendiri bagi masing-masing bunga.

Tapi dari semua warna bunga yang ada, hanya satu warna yang mendominasi...

Putihnya Lily of The Valley.

"Bagaimana Rivaille? Kau puas?" Hanji berkata sambil menatap ladang bunga di depannya dengan puas.

"Hmn, tak buruk," ia bergumam pelan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hanji yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia melangkah pelan menginjak rerumput hijau di bawahnya menuju bunga putih kecil yang berada di tengah ladang bunga ini.

Ia berjongkok dan menatap bunga putih itu lebih dekat. Menyentuh pelan bunga yang terlihat rapuh itu kemudian memetiknya dengan pelan. Ia baru saja akan mengeluarkan plastik yang selalu ia bawa untuk menyimpan bahan penelitian di kantongnya, sebelum mata kelamnya manangkap sebuah sosok.

Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju hal aneh yang baru saja ia lihat. Ia mengangkat alis sedikit ketika menyadari sosok itu berada diantara bunga Daffoldi yang masih menguncup. Ia segera mendekati sosok itu dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya.

Surai kecokelatan yang membingkai wajah tampan itu bergerak perlahan mengikuti permainan sang angin. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun seirama menandakan bahwa ia masih menikmati oksigen yang tersedia gratis di dunia ini.

Tapi hal yang tak bisa Rivaille abaikan adalah—betapa manisnya wajah tidur pemuda itu. Wajahnya putih tanpa ada kerusakan, mata itu walau masih tertutup tapi telah mencerminkan betapa indahnya bola mata di dalamnya, apalagi dengan tambahan bulu matanya yang panjang serta lentik itu.

"Nghh..."

Ia tersentak pelan menuju kembali ke dunia saat pemuda yang tertidur di depannya melenguh pelan dan bergerak tak nyaman. Tanpa sadar jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat sejalan dengan terbukanya mata yang tertutup itu. Ketika manik itu terbuka seutuhnya, ia terpukau akan keindahan yang tersimpan di balik kelopak mata itu.

Hijaunya hutan dan birunya laut serta tambahan sinar keemasan yang tercipta oleh matahari segera memenuhi pemandangnya. Membuatnya diam kaku di tempat saking terpananya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Tidak ada manusia yang memiliki tiga warna sekaligus di iris mata mereka. Pencampuran warna antara hijau dan biru, memanglah ada. Tapi ketika bola mata itu diterpa sinar matahari berubah menjadi emas.

"Ahh... Aku tertidur lagi," suara lemah itu keluar dari mulut pemuda yang sekarang mencoba untuk duduk. Tangannya mengucek pelan matanya yang masih kabur akan sekitarnya. Baru ketika ia menghentikan kegiatannya, ia sadar ada seseorang di depannya.

Reflek ia segera mendongak dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda yang tampak jauh lebih tua di depannya. Rambut hitam itu tampak bergerak perlahan mengikuti angin dan mata kelabu itu menatap tajam mata hijau kebiruannya hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan tanpa alasan yang pasti ia juga merasakan hangat pada kedua pipinya.

"Ah, maaf telah membuatmu melihatku seperti ini..." ia tersentak sadar bahwa tak sopan menatap lama-lama seseorang yang belum dikenal, dan juga keadaannya yang sangat berantakan sekarang. Dilihat bagaimana rambut berantakannya, dan wajahnya yang lusuh serta pakaiannya yang terkena debu dan tanah.

Perlahan ia beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian menepis debu halus pada pakaiannya dan mengambil keranjang bunga yang telah ia penuhi bunga—tadi sebelum tertidur— di sebelahnya.

"K-kalau begitu... aku permisi," ia berkata dengan gugup karena Rivaille masih saja menatapnya dalam diam. Membuatnya antara tak nyaman, malu, dan kikuk.

Ia baru saja berbalik dan melangkah kaki sebelum sebuah tangan mencegahnya pergi dengan menarik tangannya. Ia menoleh perlahan dan menatap bingung pemuda surai hitam itu.

"Kau-kau siapa?" ia mengedipkan matanya sesaat sebelum mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

"Aku, Eren Jaeger, _florist_," ia tersenyum. "Kalau kau tak keberatan, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?" Rivaille tersentak dan melepaskan tangan itu perlahan. "Sekarang aku sedang buru-buru karena tokoku sudah kutinggal lama... Aku akan menemuimu di sini, besok,"

Berakhirnya kata-kata itu, Eren berbalik dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih diam di tempatnya. Entah karena terpana atau terpesona mungkin. Hanya Tuhan dan Rivaille yang tahu sebab ia masih terdiam di sana sebelum Hanji menepuk pundaknya dengan keras.

* * *

_Pertemuan tanpa sulaman takdir  
____Berbekal bunga Mei—aku menemuimu  
__Hijaunya hutan, birunya laut, emasnya matahari...  
__Adalah yang menyambutku..._

* * *

"Terima kasih, _Master_..." suara yang awalanya pelan itu semakin keras dan stabil, serta masih dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

"Sama-sama," Rivaille membalasnya sambil mengelus sekali rambut cokelat itu sebelum melepasnya dan berbalik menuju meja kerjanya kembali. Mengambil bulpen dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat pada kertas putih yang telah tersedia.

"Master..." Eren memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan berusaha mencopot kabel-kabel yang menancap di tubuhnya.

"Jangan dilepas dahulu, Eren... Aku masih harus mengecekmu," Rivaille berkata sambil mulai berpindah menuju komputer yang menjadi sarana pemerograman Eren. Mulai memainkan jejari lentiknya di atas _keyboard_ dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mata yang tak meninggalkan layar.

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja, Master." Eren menghentikan aksi melepas kabelnya dan duduk manis di tempatnya. Ia mengedip bingung ketika sebuah musik klasik mulai mengalun di udara sekitarnya dan memberi getaran pada telinganya.

Rivaille beranjak dari komputernya dan mulai melepasi kabel-kabel di sekitar Eren-nya. "Nah, Eren, coba sekarang berdiri," Eren tampak menurutinya. Sesaat Eren berdiri, tubuh itu limbung sesaat dan segera di tahan oleh Rivaille agar tak jatuh. Rivaille maklum saja, karena ini pertama kalinya Eren bekerja.

"Master, aku sudah berdiri, lalu apalagi?"

Rivaille tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum menyelipkan jari-jari tangan kanannya ke jejari tangan kiri Eren. Ia juga menyelipkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang ramping milik Eren. "Taruh tangan kananmu di pundakku, Eren." Perintah Rivaille.

"Kali ini aku akan mengecek pergerakanmu, sudah bagus atau belum," kemudian Rivaille mulai menarik Eren dalam tarian yang sebenarnya Eren ketahui, hanya saja ia terkejut ketika masternya tiba-tiba mengajaknya menari.

Dengan agak kikuk dan susah Eren mencoba mengikuti pergerakan masternya. Ia maju, mundur, kanan, kiri, berputar, ulangi lagi. Seperti itu terus sambil mengikuti alunan musik klasik yang mengiringi tarian yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Tidak buruk," komentar Rivaille sambil mengangkat tangannya dan membiarkan Eren untuk berputar sekali lagi sebelum mengakhiri tarian ini. Perlahan ia melepaskan jarinya yang tertaut dengan Eren, kemudian menuju meja kerjanya dan menulis kembali.

Kemudian ilmuan dengan surai kelam malam itu melirik ke vas bunga yang berada di samping tak jauh darinya. Melihat bunga yang ia kenal dan sangat ia mengerti artinya. _Coreopsis_. Bunga kuning kecil yang mahkota bunganya bergerigi serta bertangkai kurus dengan tinggi 46-120 cm.

Ia mengambilnya satu kemudian melangkah ke depan Eren yang terus menerus memandangi pergerakannya. Ia ulurkan tangannya yang tergenggam bunga itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"_Always cheerful, Eren..."_

_Aku ingat jelas kikuknya gerakmu  
Tatapan kebingunganmu  
Segala hal pada dirimu..._

* * *

"Wah, kau benar-benar datang?" suara yang terdengar terkejut bercampur dengan heran segera menyapanya ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di ladang yang kemarin ia kunjungi dengan Hanji.

Kali ini bukan bunga Daffoldi yang menemani Eren dan Rivaille ketika bertemu. Tapi bunga Poinsettia merah dan putih yang bercampur jadi satu. Rivaille tampak menaikkan satu alisnya melihat Eren dengan cekatan tampak menyirami bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Bukankah Poinsettia tak butuh air?" tanyanya sambil mendekati pemuda yang menoleh kepadanya itu.

"Hmn, mereka bukan tak butuh, mereka hanya butuh sedikit saja..." jawab Eren sambil menaruh alat penyiramnya di tanah dan beranjak menuju keranjang bunga yang berada di sisi lain.

"Ini untukmu," Eren mengulurkan tangannya yang telah berisi penuh dengan sebuket bunga Lily of The Valley. "Kemarin kalau tak salah aku melihat setangkai bunga ini di kantungmu, kukira kau memerlukan ini kan? Ini juga sebagai tanda maafku karena kau telah melihat diriku yang sedang berantakan..."

Rivaille diam. Sedikit bingung dengan jalan pikiran pemuda di depannya. Tapi ia tak menolak bunga yang diberikan kepadanya itu. Maka ia mengulurkan tangannya dan buket bunga itu berpindah ke tangannya.

Rivaille menunduk dan menatap bunga dalam dekapannya itu baik-baik. Harumnya semerbak dan bunganya berwarna putih bersih serta ada yang sedikit kemerahan. Indah sekali. Itulah mengapa Rivaille sangat menyukai bunga ini.

"Ehem..." ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda di depannya yang tampak menarik perhatiannya dengan berdeham.

"Jadi, bisa kau beri tahu siapa namamu?" Eren tersenyum dan mencoba mengurangi rasa panas pada pipinya akibat tatapan intens yang diberikan Rivaille.

"Rivaille..."

"Ah... Salam kenal,"

Kala itu mereka saling bertukar tatapan penuh makna dalam masing-masing kedua bola mata mereka serta senyum sebagai pertanda ...

"_Selamat datang di hidupku..."_

_Kuucapkan lembut dengan senyum terukir...  
Tulus untukmu seorang  
Wahai Lily Lembah ku..._

* * *

"Master sedang membuat apa?" suara manis tetapi masih terdengar sedikit robotik itu memanggilnya. Secara reflek ia palingkan wajahnya yang awalnya menunduk menatap kompor ke wajah manis kebingungan itu.

"_Pie_..." ucapnya membalas secara singkat kemudian kembali konsentrasi dengan apa yang sedang ia buat.

"Lalu ... buah apa itu?" Eren menunjuk sesuatu yang berkumpul menjadi satu di dalam sebuah mangkok berukuran sedang.

"Oh itu..." Rivaille diam sesaat. Menatap sebuah buah yang mirip dengan buah Berry dengan diameter berkisaran 5-7 mm itu. "Itu buah dari bunga Lily of The Valley... Bulan September memang sedang berbuah," Rivaille kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda itu.

Membiarkan robot ciptaannya mencicipi manisnya buah itu.

.

.

Rivaille perlahan menaruh sepiring _pie_ di meja makan. Ia segera melepas sarung pelindung panas di tangannya dan menaruhnya di laci dapur. Kemudian membiarkan dirinya duduk di kursi meja makan yang bersebelahan dengan Eren yang tertidur pulas.

Ia menatap dalam-dalam wajah polos tanpa pertahanan itu. Menyerap kembali segala hal yang ia ingat di dalam otaknya yang dahulu telah ia lihat. Ya, dulu ia pernah melihat wajah itu ketika tidur. Dulu yang masih ada gores kemanusiaan di dalamnya. Sekarang tak ada sama sekali; kaku.

Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mata hijau kebiruan itu akhirnya memilih untuk kembali menunjukkan keindahannya terhadap dunia. Tangan itu terangkat dan mengucek matanya sendiri. Kemudian sebuah senyum sekali lagi kembali terukir lebar...

"_Master_..."

Ia mengelus rambut kecokelatan itu. "Selamat bangun Eren. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, _pie-_nya sudah jadi," ia tertawa kecil ketika pemuda di depannya itu segera menegakkan punggung dan menatap dirinya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Di mana Master?" tanyanya dengan antusias sambil menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari sebuah piring yang berisi makanan itu. "Woahhh..." gumamnya takjub saat melihat benda yang dicarinya, kemudian ia berpaling dan melihat wajah Rivaille dengan tatapan memohon.

Rivaille yang mengerti apa yang dimau pemuda di depannya, mengangguk kecil dan segera mengambil pisau untuk memotong dan dua buah piring kecil untuk diisi potongan _pie_ yang akan mereka makan bersama serta dua garpu.

Ia segera memberikan sepiring potongan _pie_ ke depan Eren yang tampak sabar menunggu dengan manis tanpa membuat keributan berarti. Ia tak segera memakan _pie_-nya sendiri karena menatap Eren yang tampak bersemangat memakan kue itu.

"_Kau persis dengannya..._" gumamnya pelan.

"_Master_? Kenapa Master tak makan kuenya? Ini sangat enak dan manis loh Master..." ucap Eren sambil menghentikan makannya dan menatap Rivaille bingung.

"Iya-iya, aku akan memakannya, kau tak perlu khawatir Eren," Rivaille mulai mengangkat garpunya dan memotong kecil kue di depannya. Menusuknya pelan dan membawa kue itu ke dalam mulutnya. Manis. Rasanya manis, tetapi tak terlalu manis bagi Rivaille yang notabene tak terlalu suka dengan makanan manis.

"Oya, Master, Anda diajarkan oleh siapa cara membuat _pie_ ini? Kenapa enak sekali!" tanya Eren dengan bersemangat.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Rivaille balik bertanya; Eren mengangguk. "Orang yang mengajariku adalah ... manusia yang mirip dengamu."

"Denganku?" Eren menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Orang itu dan kamu sama berharganya untukku..."

* * *

_Manisnya telah terkecap...  
Indahnya telah tampak...  
Lalu, apa lagi?_

* * *

Rivaille menatap bingung pemuda di depannya yang baru saja tak sengaja menabraknya dan sedang memeluk banyak bunga berwarna _orange_ serta berdiri dengan kaki sedikit gemetaran. "Kau sedang apa Eren? Kakimu gemetaran juga," ucapnya datar.

"Oh, Rivaille, maaf Rivaille aku tak melihat kehadiranmu sampai aku menabrakmu seperti ini..." Eren berusaha menyembulkan kepalanya dan melihat Rivaille dari gunungan bunga yang berada di dekapannya itu. Eren kembali berusaha berjalan dan segera menuruh tumpukan bunga yang ia ambil ke tanah kemudian memilah-milahnya.

"Kau tahu Rivaille ini bunga Daffoldi namanya. Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita? Itulah bunga yang berada di sekelilingku saat tertidur." Eren mengangkat tangannya yang tergenggam bunga Daffoldi yang mekar dengan indahnya.

Ah, Rivaille jadi ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang pemuda aneh yang terlihat terobsesi dengan bunga ini. Kalau tidak salah itu telah terjadi berkisaran beberapa bulan lalu saat musim semi dimana angin masih cukup hangat. Sedangkan sekarang telah memasuki musim gugur dengan angin dingin yang terus menerus menerjang.

Selama berbulan-bulan itulah Rivaille sering mengunjungi ladang bunga ini. Alasannya mungkin ingin mengambil bunga Lily of The Valley, tapi apalasan itu hanya berlaku saat musim semi saja. Ketika menginjak musim gugur seperti ini alasan Rivaille adalah—

Rivaille baru sadar bahwa Eren hanya memakai jaket saja. Apalagi jaketnya tipis, dan Rivaille yakin Eren sebenarnya kedinginan tetapi ia tahan. Perlahan ia lepas syal berwarna krem yang melingkari lehernya itu. Berjalan mendekati Eren yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di rerumputan sambil memilah bunga itu, kemudian melingkarkan syalnya itu.

"Kau akan sakit jika kurang pakaian seperti ini..." ucapnya pelan tanpa tahu alasan kenapa ia mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh khawatir seperti itu. Rivaille sama sekali tak pernah peduli dengan sekelilingnya.

Wajah Eren bersemu merah perlahan, menyentuh syal yang melingkar manis di lehernya itu kemudian menoleh ke belakang. "Terima kasih Rivaille..." senyum manis segera terulas apik di wajah manis dengan semu merah itu.

Entah apa yang menggerakan Rivaille waktu itu, yang Rivaille ingat hanyalah ... ia merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Eren dan segera mengklaim bibir merah ranum itu dengan cepat. Tanganya bergerak untuk memutar tubuh Eren dan memperdalam ciumannya dengan mendorong sedikit kepala itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Eren yang terkejut akan tindakan Rivaille, terdiam. Ia tak memukul atau mendorong Rivaille sama sekali, walaupun manusia di depannya ini telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya secara dadakan. Ia tak menolak, tapi juga ia tak sepenuhnya menerima. Eren bingung dengan keadaannya.

Ia tak sengaja mengerang saat Rivaille menggigit bibirnya. Membuat jalur akses lebih untuk Rivaille yang segera menginvasi isi mulutnya dengan ganas. Ia merasa kikuk sendiri ketika lidah Rivaille mengajak bermain lidahnya. Ia hanya bermain sekuatnya dan memberikan kemenangan mutlak kepada Rivaille atas permainannya itu.

Keduanya—atau lebih tepatnya, hanya Eren—bernapas terengah-engah saat ciuman itu terputus. Warna merah serta rasa panas segera menyelimuti wajah Eren yang menunduk itu. Ia memainkan tangannya dengan gelisah menunggu kata-kata penjelasan dari pemuda surai hitam di depannya.

"Eren," panggil Rivaille pelan. "Alasanku mencium dirimu dan datang ke sini setiap hari adalah..."

Rivaille merengkuh Eren kedalam pelukannya dan menghirup aroma bunga Daffoldi yang semerbak dari rambut cokelat itu.

"—_Karena aku mencintaimu..."_

Eren tersentak pelan dalam pelukan Rivaille atas pengakuan tiba-tiba itu. Ketika ia merasakan suhu pada wajahnya semakin meningkat, ia memilih untuk mengubur wajahnya di dada bidang itu semakin dalam. Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya—yang ia yakin sangat merah saat ini—dari Rivaille.

"Aku—aku tak tahu harus berkata apa... Yang terpenting dari itu, aku—aku memang ingin selalu bersamamu dan aku juga selalu berdebar ketika dekat denganmu. Aku—aku—hmph..."

Rivaille kembali menutup akses berbicara itu dengan sebuah kecupan kecil yang mampu membuat Eren terdiam dan memerah. "Jadi alasan dari jantungmu yang berdebar cepat itu karena diriku? Senangnya..." Rivaille menyentuh dada kiri Eren dan merasakan debaran itu.

Eren memalingkan wajahnya malu dan mengambil satu tangkai bunga Daffoldi yang berada di sampingnya. Menyerahkannya kepada Rivaille sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan mahkota bunga Daffoldi, walau ia tahu bahwa ia masih terlihat, setidaknya ia tak ingin Rivaille melihat wajahnya secara utuh dengan keadaan berantakan seperti ini.

"K-kau tahu artinya Daffoldi?" tanya Eren gugup.

"Tidak." Balas Rivaille singkat.

"Artinya ... _New beginnings_—awal yang baru..." ujar Eren. "Aku ingin kita memulai awal yang baru sebagai sepasang ke-ke-kekasih..." ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap takut-takut Rivaille yang terlihat terkejut itu.

Rivaille tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan yang membawa tangkai bunga itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Tentu saja, Eren..."

Mereka tak bisa menahan senyum yang mulai terukir indah di masing-masing wajah itu untuk menunjukkan betapa bahagianya mereka saat ini, dengan semerbak wangi Daffoldi yang dimainkan sang angin sebagai saksi bisu penyatuan kasih ini.

* * *

_Semerbak telah terhirup  
Saksi dari cinta murni  
Murni karena itulah dirimu...  
_

* * *

"EREN! Jangan berikan cairan itu pada kucing tersebut!" Rivaille berteriak keras saat melihat Eren sedang memberikan sebuah cairan bening dari botol atas meja kepada seekor kucing sekarat yang sedang melintas.

Eren yang terkejut atas teriakan Rivaille tak sengaja menjatuhkan botol yang ia bawa; sedangkan kucing yang sekarat itu juga tampak terkejut dan berniat melarikan tetapi tak bisa karena saking sekaratnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Eren! Kau hampir saja mau membunuh kucing itu?!" bentak Rivaille sambil menarik tangan Eren. Eren tampak ketakutan dan sudah ada linangan air mata di mata hijau kebiruannya yang berpendar sayu serta sedih itu.

"Aku-aku hanya ingin memberi kucing itu minum—dia-dia tampak kehausan," Eren berusaha menjawab dengan menahan tangisnya. "Maafkan aku Master,"

Rivaille menghela napasnya lelah. Kenapa ia harus menciptakan robot dengan ekspresi seperti ini, ia jadi tak tega lagikan melihat wajah memelas Eren seperti ini. Mungkin Eren memang memiliki ekspresi, tapi ia masih memiliki kekurangan. Ia tak mengerti dengan yang ada kaitannya dengan hati; seperti cinta contohnya.

"Hahh... Iya-iya, maafkan aku juga Eren," Rivaille memeluk tubuh dingin itu erat. Mengelus punggung yang bergetar itu dengan lembut. "Sudah jangan menangis... Lebih baik sekarang kita sembuhkan kucing itu,"

"Master bisa menyembuhkannya?" tanya Eren sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab dari dada Rivaille.

"Bisa saja, kau tak terlalu meminumkannya banyak kan?" Eren mengangguk dengan semangat. "Mungkin aku bisa, karena aku sendiri belum menguji kekuatan racunnya..." Rivaille menjawab dengan sedikit ragu. Kemudian ia mengangkat kucing sekarat itu dan membawanya ke dalam lab.

.

"Master? Sebenarnya botol tadi berisi cairan apa?" Eren bertanya disela-sela Rivaille yang sedang mencampurkan beberapa bahan itu.

"Itu namanya _Convallatoxin_, racun yang ada di bunga Lily of The Valley," balas Rivaille.

"Bunga manis seperti itu ada racunnya?"

"Ya, walaupun Lily of The Valley berguna untuk pengobatan hati dan epilepsy, tetapi jika kau memakainya terlalu banyak dapat mengakibatkan kematian."

"Wah, manis-manis tetapi berbahaya ya," gumam Eren pada dirinya sendiri.

"Semakin ironis lagi karena bunga itu juga sering dijadikan bahan dasar parfum..." Rivaille tersenyum ironis sambil menatap kosong cairan putih di depannya.

* * *

_Kau tahu Racun?  
Racun yang tersimpan manis itu  
Kau tahu kan?  
Tersimpan di dalam lubuk petalmu_

* * *

Rivaille menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok yang biasanya menyambut dirinya dengan senyum saat ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ladang bunga. Tetapi kali ini, tak ada yang menyambutnya. Kemana Eren?

Rivaille melihat sebuah bunga dengan daun merah yang tergeletak manis diatas salju. Terlihat seperti genangan darah di putihnya salju. Bunga Poinsettia. Bunga yang tumbuh ketika musim menajamkan tatapannya dan melihat tangkainya yang terpotong dan mengeluarkan getah. Matanya terbelak dan segera menuju sungai yang terdekat dari sini. Ia tak yakin apakah sungai itu masih mengalirkan air di musim seperti ini. Biasanya sungai-sungai atau danau sudah membeku saat seperti ini.

Dengan terengah-engah Rivaille menemukan Eren yang terduduk di pingir sungai. Ia mendekatinya dan melihat Eren sedang mencelupkan tangannya pada permukaan es sungai yang telah ia hancurkan sebagian sebelumnya. Eren tampak memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa nyeri pada tulang tangannya yang semakin lama semakin mati rasa ini.

"Kau terkena getahnya?" tanya Rivaille tiba-tiba dan membuat Eren tersentak.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Rivaille yang tampak mengeluarkan termos air dari tas yang ia bawa. Kemudian Rivaille duduk di sebelah Eren dan mengangkat tangan mati rasa itu dari air.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Sudah tahu air musim dingin sangat dingin, kau masih saja melakukan hal riskan seperti ini..." Rivaille menasehati Eren sambil menyiram tangan dingin itu dengan air hangat dari termos yang ia bawa.

Eren hanya tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran kekasihnya ini. Jarang sekali Rivaille khawatir padanya, hingga perhatian seperti ini. Perlahan tangan mati rasa Eren kembali merasakan kehangatan. Ia menggerakan jejarinya perlahan agar mempercepat proses perjalanan darahnya yang sempat terhambat.

"Kenapa kau tak pakai sarung tangan saat mengambil bunga? Bukankah kau biasa menggunakannya?" tanya Rivaille sambil menutup kembali termosnya dan mengambil handuk kecil dari tasnya.

"Ahaha, aku lupa... Lagian ini sering terjadi, jadi aku sudah biasa," Eren terkekeh kecil. Ia memekik pelan saat Rivaille meremas tangannya yang terbalut handuk putih itu.

"Kau jangan bertindak bodoh seperti itu!" seru Rivaille sambil menatap tajam mata hijau kebiruan itu. "Racun dari getah bunga Poinsettia memang tak berbahaya hingga menyebabkan kematian, tetapi meneyebabkan iritasi kulit dan mata. Aku tak mau kau sakit, Eren,"

Rivaille mengendurkan remasannya dan menatap khawatir kekasihnya itu. Kemudian ia memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Sudah cukup orang tuanya diambil saat ia kecil. Jangan ambil lagi orang yang ia cintai.

"Rivaille, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja ... karena ada kau di sampingku..." Eren mengangkat tangannya dan mengalungkannya di leher Rivaille, kemudian mengeratkannya.

Rivaille menatap wajah yang tersenyum tenang itu dalam-dalam. Meresapi segala hal yang terpancar dari wajah polos itu. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis itu hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka.

* * *

_Kau tahu racun?  
Yang kau minum akan membawamu pergi  
Kau tahu racun?  
Yang kau sentuh akan melukaimu  
Kau tahu racun?  
Itulah diriku..._

* * *

Pagi cerah dengan langit biru tanpa awan serta matahari yang bersinar terang seakan menjadi saksi bisu yang tak dapat berbuat apa pada kejadian ironis yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan darah yang berceceran. Dengan bunga yang terinjak rusak. Dengan harum kesedihan setiap bunga yang tertinggal.

Tadi—baru saja Eren mendatanginya dengan sebuket penuh bunga Lily of The Valley yang baru saja ia panen dari ladangnya. Senyum mekar di wajahnya yang seakan bersinar bahagia itu. Suaranya masih riang dan tingkahnya masih terlihat kekanakan seperti biasa.

Rivaille tersenyum kecil dan menyambut hangat kedatangan sang kekasih pada rumah sekaligus labnya ini. Memberikan pelukan hangat pada yang tersayang, dan kecupan penuh cinta. Ia juga berbincang hangat dengan kekasihnya sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus perlahan melewati jendela ruang tamunya.

Ia juga mengajak kekasihnya untuk bermain piano bersama—atau mungkin dipaksa sang kekasih, yang memintanya untuk bermain sekaligus mengajarinya saat melihat piano di ujung ruang tamu.

Tadi mereka baru saja bersenang-senang. Rivaille hanya meninggalkan Eren hanya beberapa menit saja dan tak terhitung jam sama sekali untuk mengambil sesuatu dari lab di bawah tanahnya. Tapi, ketika ia kembali semuanya menjadi seperti ini...

Ia tak meminta hal seperti ini. Ia tak meminta untuk melihat Eren yang penuh darah dan sedang ditahan oleh seseorang berbadang kekar dan berbaju jas hitam yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Eren juga berteriak-teriak kepadanya untuk meninggalkannya untuk kabur.

Tapi Rivaille tak bergerak di tempatnya. Terus menatap nanar dan kosong kepada Eren yang mulai disiksa di depan matanya yang terbelak. Telinganya seakan tuli dengan segala keributan yang mulai menghancurkan rumahnya itu, hanya teriakan kesakitan Eren seorang yang terus tergiang.

Ia tersentak kaget saat seseorang memutar tangannya ke belakang dan menekan kepalanya jatuh ke lantai. Ia mendecih saat rasa pening segera memenuhi kepalanya. Kemudian ia melihat seseorang memasuki ruangnya. Matanya terbelak saat mengenal persis sepatu _boots_ yang terpasang di kaki seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya itu.

Ia menatap tajam seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat itu. Manik di balik kacamata itu tak tampak akibat cahaya matahari yang berkilat menyelubungi kaca itu. Senyum yang terukir tenang memang, tetapi tak bisa menipu mata Rivaille yang telah melihat seringai yang berakting senyum tulus itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa Rivaille, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa pria itu hangat, kemudian sambil berjongkok dan menatap tenang mata Rivaille yang telah menampakkan amarah membara dengan jelas.

"Apa maumu kali ini Grisha? Aku sudah keluar dari organisasimu! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" bentak Rivaille sambil mencoba bangun, tetapi berakhir dengan ia kembali dibanting ke lantai yang keras.

"Kau memang sudah keluar, Rivaille... Tapi sekarang aku sedang membutuhkan otakmu yang berharga itu," pria yang dipanggil Grisha itu membalas sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa kau tak memintanya pada orang lain, masih banyak ilmuan di luar sana!" seru Rivaille sambil menatap tak suka Grisha yang mulai duduk dengan kaki bersilang di depan Rivaille.

"Oh, tidak-tidak, itu tak boleh. Di sini aku hanya butuh otakmu saja, otak ilmuan lain itu hanya otak udang semata. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang jenius..." Grisha mengulurkan tangannya. "Mau kembali berkerja sama?"

Rivaille menggeram kesal dan menatap jijik Grisha di depannya. "Tidak akan—selamanya, dasar pembunuh _rendahan_," umpat Rivaille dan hanya di balas Grisha dengan tertawa.

Rivaille tak akan melupakan siapa laki-laki di depannya. Seorang manusia dengan obsesinya yang besar terhadap "_manusia semakin kuat dan tak terkalahkan_". Manusia yang melakukan segara cara untuk mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan, walaupun dengan cara terkeji sekalipun; membunuh.

Salah satu korbannya adalah keluarga Rivaille.

.

* * *

Masih jelas dalam otaknya—bagaimana orang tuanya dibunuh dengan tak berperikemanusian oleh manusia yang tak dikenalnya kala itu. Pria itu tersenyum mengerikan sebelum maju dan menghujam jantung ayahnya. Pria itu tak puas hanya menikam, maka dia potong leher ayahnya, kemudian disayat kulitnya. Hal serupa terjadi pada ibunya yang baru saja datang ke ruang perkara dengan nampan berisi gelas itu berjatuhan dan kaca bening itu menusuk kaki ibunya.

Masih sama dengan mimpi buruk yang ia alami—ia ingat jelas bagaimana laki-laki berkacamata bundar mengangkat kepala ibunya yang telah terpisah dengan tubuh itu. Menarik helai panjang kelam ibunya dengan keras, kemudian tersenyum mengerikan.

Rumahnya pun dibakar. Hingga membuat merah membara itu layaknya matahari yang terbangun terlalu pagi untuk menyingkirkan kelamnya malam dingin. Rasa panas pada kulitnya yang penuh goresan ia tak dihiraukan. Rasa sesak akibat asap yang mengelilinginya ia tak acuhkan. Rasa perih pada raga dan jiwanya mengalami ini semua ia biarkan.

Satu hal yang ada di otak dan matanya adalah—amarah semata.

Ia memberi tindakan pemberontakan dengan mengambil pisau daging di dapur rumahnya yang terbakar. Ia mengayunkan pisau itu tepat menuju perut laki-laki itu karena tubuhnya yang masih kecil dan tak sanggup menggapai leher laki-laki itu. Ia menggeram kesal saat lelaki itu dapat menghindari serangannya dengan luwes.

Karena terlalu diperdaya oleh amarah, Rivaille kehilangan konsentrasinya dan ia dibanting ke lantai penuh abu hitam kayu itu. Ia terbatuk keras merasakan debu-debu yang memasuki indra penciumannya secara paksa itu.

"Hoo, kau tak buruk juga. Sudah pintar kau juga punya ketekatan yang kaut juga... Terlihat jelas di manik membaramu itu, Rivaille..." ujar pria itu dengan seringainya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan berisi cairan bening yang entah apa itu dari tasnya.

Mata Rivaille membelak saat melihat cairan dari suntikan itu keluar sedikit dari jarum suntik saat dites oleh lelaki itu. Ia memberontak dan mencoba menendang lelaki itu yang masih menurunkan penjagaannya itu. Tapi usahanya sia-sia saja karena ia segera kembali di banting dan ditahan pergerakan tangannya.

"Kau ini memang susah diatur ya, Rivaille... Aku harus menghukum dirimu dahulu. Tenang saja, hukumannya sangat mudah," matanya berkilat seraya mendekatkan jarum suntik ke leher Rivaille. "Kau hanya butuh tenang dan nikmati mimpimu, Rivaille..." ia menekan ujung jarum suntiknya itu ke dalam leher Rivaille yang meringis.

"Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah, Rivaille..." pria itu tersenyum. "Dan ingat nama Grisha-ku ini..."

Dalam tragedi mengenaskan itu, Rivaille hanya ingat warna merah bara sebagai layar yang hanya berisikan bayangan gelap dan seringai kejam dengan hanya secuil harapan untuk melihat dunia kembali dan membalaskan dendamnya.

* * *

"AYAH! JANGAN SAKITI RIVAILLE!"

Teriakan Eren menarik perhatian Rivaille sekaligus Grisha yang sedang mengangkat wajah Rivaille dengan menjambak rambut hitam itu. Rivaille mengeryit kesakitan saat Grisha secara tiba-tiba melepas jambakannya dan membuat wajah Rivaille kembali menyentuh ubin.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anakku tercinta. Bagaimana kabarmu Eren?" Grisha mendekati Eren dan menyeringai pada anaknya yang tergeletak lemah di lantai.

Rivaille yang sama sekali bingung akan kejadian di depannya mencoba mencerna. Selama ia bekerja dengan Grisha, Grisha tak pernah memberikan nama panjangnya. Hanya sebuah inisial "J." pada akhir nama depannya.

Sebentar—

**J**.

Grisha J.

Eren Jaeger

Eren J.

J.

—**Jaeger**

Rivaille melebarkan matanya saat mengerti apa yang terjadi di depannya. Ia menatap tajam Grisha yang sekarang sedang mengangkat dagu anaknya yang terkulai tak berdaya itu. Ia lihat jelas amarah yang dalam terpendam dalam tatapan hijau kebiruan itu. Di jarak yang cukup jauh seperti ini, Rivaille bisa melihat tubuh Eren yang bergetar hebat ketika Grisha menyentuhnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu setelah kejadian itu? Apakah gadis itu juga selamat?" tangan kiri Grisha mulai menelusuri rambut senada kayu itu perlahan. "Aku yakin tidak. Gadis itu mati menolongmu bukan?"

Manik Eren terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya semakin gemetaran dan tangannya yang terkulai lemas di sisi tubuh itu telah gatal untuk melayangkan pukulan pada wajah memuakkan di depannya. Tapi terlalu lemah karena telah berisi sayatan-sayatan serta darah yang mengucur perlahan melewati jejariannya yang nyaris membiru.

"Aku yakin Mikasa mati karena menolongmu sewaktu orang suruhanku _menghilangkanmu_," senyum Grisha semakin lebar bersamaan dengan mata Eren yang membelak penuh teror di dalamnya. Tubuh Eren juga semakin bergetar tanpa kendali ketika ingatan-ingatan buruk mulai menyerang otaknya.

.

* * *

Angin kala itu sangatlah kencang. Membuat siapapun akan bergidik gemetaran. Memang benar akan hal itu. Tapi tidak bagi beberapa orang menggunakan baju hitam yang mengelilingi dua orang remaja yang berdiri gemetaran itu.

Gadis berambut hitam serta dengan syal merah yang melilit lehernya merentangkan tangannya di depan seorang pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya; mencoba melindungi.

"Eren," bisik gadis itu pelan memanggil saudara angkatnya. "Setelah mereka menyerang, larilah..."

Pemuda itu terlonjak dan semakin keras meremas bajunya yang telah kusut. "Tapi Mikasa—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!" desis gadis itu marah. "Lakukan saja perintahku. Bersiaplah Eren," gadis itu segera menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Menatap beberapa orang di depannya dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

"SEKARANG EREN!"

Eren segera memacu kakinya melewati beberapa orang yang mencoba menghentikan larinya. Ia segera menunduk ketika sebuah pukulan yang ditunjukan untuk kepalanya dari dua arah. Ia melirik sekilas keadaan dua orang yang sekarang mengaduh kesakitan karena terkena tonjokan kawannya itu.

Ia melirik ke arah lain dan mencoba mencari keberadaan Mikasa. Ia menahan nafasnya saat telat menyadari bahwa sebuah tendangan diarahkan kepadanya. Nyaris saja terkena tendangan, Mikasa telah datang dan menendang kepala orang tersebut. Ketika Eren hendak memelankan larinya, ia mendengar Mikasa.

"TERUS LARI EREN! JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU!"

Eren melirik sesaat sebelum ia kembali mempercepat larinya. Matanya terbelak saat melihat keadaan Mikasa yang tak bisa dibilang dalam kondisi baik. Mikasa dengan luka sebanyak itu tak akan bertahan. Apalagi posisinya yang berada di ujung tebing yang di bawahnya adalah laut dengan ombak keras.

Ia melihat Mikasa memberi satu tendangan pada seseorang, tetapi karena tak seimbang, Mikasa jatuh dari tebing.

Eren ingin sekali berteriak memanggil saudaranya itu. Tapi beberapa orang telah melihat posisinya berada. Mau tak mau ia harus kembali berlari untuk pengorbanan nyawa Mikasa dengan terus mempertahankan nyawa yang bersemayam di tubuhnya.

* * *

"Aku terkadang heran bagaimana kau bisa terbebas dari orang-orang suruhanku," Grisha memandang wajah anaknya yang semakin pucat itu. "Ah Eren, kau tahu, hidupmu tak akan lama,"

Ya, Eren tahu hal itu. Hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Begitu juga Rivaille. Tapi kalau Eren boleh berharap ... ia ingin Rivaille terus hidup. Hidup untuknya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku akhiri hidup di sini?" Grisha bertanya sambil mengangkat tangan kiri Eren yang telah lemas. "Bagaimana kalau aku putus pembuluh nadimu? Rasa sakitnya hanya sebentar, setelah itu kau akan tidur dengan nyaman Eren..."

Eren terlalu lemah barang untuk mengangguk saja. Ia tak bisa bersuara untuk menolak ataupun menerima juga. Maka ia berpasrah diri. Membiarkan mata hijau miliknya hanya bisa bergerak perlahan memandang tangan lincah ayahnya yang mulai mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengambil pisau dari tas yang dibawa ayahnya. Ia hanya mendesis pelan saat pisau dingin itu mulai menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Semakin dalam, semakin banyak darah yang keluar.

"Nah Eren," mata Eren semakin berat untuk terbuka. "Selamat tidur..." seringai adalah penutup acaranya sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

Rivaille yang melihat Eren yang nyaris merenggang nyawa di depannya terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Matanya menatap nanar Grisha yang sekarang membersihkan pisaunya dari darah dengan sebuah kain putih. Ia paksakan tubuhnya untuk terbangun dan duduk di antara lantai yang berceceran dengan pecahan kaca.

_Bagaimana seorang ayah tetap berwajah tenang seperti itu setelah membunuh anaknya sendiri?_

Grisha berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju perapian yang padam. Tangan Grisha mulai mengambil balok-balok kayu bakar, kemudian menyusun rapi balok kayu itu di depan perapian. Ia mulai mengambil cairan biru dari tasnya dan menuangkannya ke balok kayu itu.

Rivaille yang sedari tadi tak diacuhkan oleh Grisha melihat semua itu. Ia tahu cairan biru itu. cairan itu adalah bahan bakar yang kegunaannya hampir sama dengan minyak tanah. Hanya saja, lebih tahan lama. Bahan bakar itu sama dengan bahan bakar pembakar kecil di labnya.

Spiritus.

Rivaille menyentuh pecahan kaca besar dengan ujung runcing yang ia temukan, kemudian menggenggamnya.

_**Bunuh.**_

Grisha mulai mengambil korek api dari tasnya.

_**Bunuh. Bunuh.**_

Rivaille mulai bangkit dari duduknya dengan pecahan kaca yang mulai melukai tangannya akibat ia genggam dengan erat. Beberapa orang yang tadi menahannya dan Eren segera menerjangnya begitu melihatnya bergerak.

_**Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh.**_

Tanpa suara yang berarti dan cepat, Rivaille telah berdiri tenang kembali dengan beberapa orang yang tumbang akibat ulahnya. Kemudian Rivaille menatap jijik darah yang mengalir di bawah sepatunya itu.

_**Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh.**_

Rivaille mulai melangkah perlahan mendekati Grisha yang masih sibuk dengan korek apinya. Bunyi kecipak darah di bawah kakinya tak ia hiraukan walaupun mengotori jas putihnya.

_**Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh.**_

Matanya berkilat penuh bahaya dalam keremangan cahaya. Dalam hati mematenkan sebuah mantera yang ia harap dapat ia lakukan dengan benar.

_**Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh.**_

Ia tak akan menerima dirinya sendiri jika Eren harus mati dengan jasadnya yang menjadi abu.

_**Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh.**_

Ia lebih berharap jika pria di depannya inilah yang menjadi abu.

_**Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh.**_

Tangan Rivaille terangkat dan siap menghunus apa yang ada di depannya.

_**Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. **__**Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. **__**Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. **_

.

.

.

.

.

Hanji melangkah perlahan dalam keheningan malam yang menyelimutinya. Menggosok pelan tangannya untuk meredakan dingin serta bulu romanya yang meremang. Baju penghangat yang ia pakai kurang tebal bisa menjadi faktor yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi sebenarnya ada hal lain yang menjadi faktornya...

Hanji mempercepat langkahnya hingga berlari dan nyaris tersandung batu besar saat ia melihat rumah Rivaille yang berantakan dari jauh. Hanji tak membuang waktu untuk mengambil napas ataupun mengatur napasnya yang memburu dengan angin malam.

"Rivaille!" serunya sambil membuka pintu ganda di depannya. Ia tak melihat seorangpun ada di ruang tamu Rivaille. Tapi keadaan ruangan ini yang hancur lebur dengan pecahan kaca yang berserakan ini, sudah membuktikan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi terhadap rekan kerjanya ini.

Memberanikan diri untuk melangkah dan membuka pintu lain yang Hanji yakin menuju ruang keluarga—atau ruang santai kalau Rivaille berkata; karena Rivaille tak memiliki keluarga.

Mata Hanji berbinar bahagia ketika ia melihat Rivaille berdiri membelakanginya di ruang keluarga. Ia baru saja akan menerjang Rivaille seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebelum menyadari keadaan Rivaille yang berbeda.

Jas putih lab Rivaille yang bersih sekarang telah penuh dengan noda darah yang mengering serta yang masih basah. Hanji ingat jelas bahwa Rivaille sangatlah membenci hal-hal yang berbau kotor. Ia yakin Rivaille akan mencak-mencak marah jika jasnya terkena noda sedikit. Tapi sekarang—

—Berdiri dengan wajah menunduk memandang sesosok yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di bawahnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Rivaille," Hanji memanggil sambil mencoba mendekati Rivaille.

Rivaille menoleh ke arah Hanji perlahan dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam dan penuh dengan amarah serta keinginan untuk membunuh yang kuat. Hanji berhenti melangkah dan gemetar di tempatnya saat melihat tatapan itu dari Rivaille.

"Hanji," desis serak itu membuat Hanji kembali melangkah pelan.

Rivaille berbalik dan menatap kosong Hanji. Kemudian sebuah senyum terbit dari wajah itu.

Langkah Hanji terhenti sekali lagi. Ia memandang ngeri keadaan Rivaille yang begitu mengenaskan. Ia meringis pelan saat melihat senyum kepuasan terbit di wajah Rivaille yang berlumuran darah itu.

"Kau tahu Hanji, aku sedang bahagia!" seru Rivaille sambil memutar tubuhnya memandangi seisi ruangan. Menunjukkan kepada Hanji hasil kerjanya yang membuatnya bahagia

Hanji juga ikut melihat keadaan ruangan yang juga mengenaskan itu. Tembok putih yang seharusnya bersih itu telah berhias dengan bulat-bulat berwarna merah. Hampir seperti corak _polkadot_ yang manis, tapi tidak bagi Hanji yang mengerti keadaan sesungguhnya. Hanji memekik pelan saat menemukan sebuah tubuh yang duduk kaku bersandar dinding itu. Kemudian Hanji melihat lantai kayu yang bersih ini juga penuh darah serta pecahan kaca, dan beberapa mayat yang penuh dengan darah.

"Kau tahu Hanji, aku membunuh bosku yang berengsek itu!" Rivaille berucap dengan senang sambil menendang sebuah tubuh yang dekat dengan kakinya.

Hanji mengenal mayat itu. Hanji pernah sekali melihat pria itu di sebuah seminar yang diadakan di kota beberapa tahun lalu. Ia tak akan lupa pria itu, karena pria itu mengemukakan sesuatu yang membuat kontroversi serta pertentangan hebat dari pemerintah serta masyarakat akan apa yang dikemukan tersebut. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang setuju dengan pria tersebut.

Hanji kembali memandang Rivaille yang sekarang duduk di samping sebuah mayat lainnya. Mata Hanji terbelak saat melihat tubuh seorang pemuda yang ia kenal karena Rivaille selalu dengan pemuda tersebut. Eren Jaeger tergeletak lemah dengan napas pendek-pendek yang tak terlihat.

"Tapi mereka membunuh Eren, Hanji..."

Hanji segera berlari mendekat dan mengecek napas Eren. "Rivaille dia masih bernapas!" seru Hanji sambil ikut mengecek detak jantung Eren. "Ia dalam keadaan kritis! Labmu punya ruang operasikan? Segera bawa dia!"

Tak perlu diperintah Hanji pun Rivaille akan segera bergerak cepat kalau saja otaknya masih berpikir jernih bahwa Eren ada harapan untuk hidup. Ia segera mengangkat Eren dan berlari membawa Eren menuju lab bawah tanahnya.

.

.

* * *

"...ter... Master... _Master!_"

Rivaille terlonjak bangun dari mimpinya dan menatap nanar mata hijau di depannya. Napasnya memburu dan keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya yang tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang lepek akibat keringat.

"Master tak apa?" kembali robot itu bertanya.

Rivaille menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa ia tak apa. Ia merilekskan tubuhnya yang tegang itu ke sandaran sofa dan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang.

"Akan saya ambilkan air minum untuk Anda, mohon tunggu sebentar," Rivaille mengangguk seadanya.

Ah, kenapa ia harus bermimpi buruk tentang kenangan masa lalunya yang buruk dan tak ingin ia ingat lagi itu. Di mana Eren nyaris terbunuh dan dirinya yang lepas kendali.

Rivaille memejamkan matanya mengingat bagaimana keadaan Eren saat terakhir kali ia besuk. Kalau tak salah dua tahun yang lalu saat ia mulai membuat "Eren" yang lain, setelah itu ia jarang membesuk Eren. Seperti yang ia duga, Eren masih dalam keadaan _comma_. Padahal sudah 10 tahun lebih setelah kejadian nahas itu, Eren sama sekali tak terbangun.

"Master, ini airnya," Eren yang baru saja datang segera menyerahkan segelas air padanya. Tak menunggu lama Rivaille segera menghabiskan isi dalam gelas tersebut.

"Apa Master baik-baik saja?" Eren bertanya sambil memandang khawatir Rivaille yang sedang menenangkan diri.

"Iya, aku tak apa Eren," Rivaille elus rambut kecokelatan itu dengan lembut.

—_Mohon berhati-hatilah ketika Anda akan pergi ke sebuah pusat pembelanjaan hari ini. Polisi mendapatkan sebuah surat peringatan—_

"Oh ya, bagaimana jika kita ke kota? Kau belum ke kota kan selama ini?" ajak Rivaille tiba-tiba saat ia mendengar kata pusat pembelanjaan dari berita yang ditayangkan—tanpa mengindahkan isi berita. Kalau ia tak salah ingat, ia tak pernah mengajak Eren ke kota.

"Kota?" mata Eren berbinar-binar bersemangat saat mendengar kata asing dari mulut Rivaille.

"Iya, di kota kita bisa membeli yang kau butuhkan yang tak dijual di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian memberi bibit bunga baru?" Rivaille menawarkan dan Eren mengangguk dengan senang.

Setelah Eren tidur dalam _comma_ berkepanjangannya, ladang bunganya tak pernah diurus lagi. Baru setelah Eren yang diciptakan Rivaille ini terbangun, ladang itu kembali dibersihkan dan dirawat. Sekarang mereka hanya butuh bibit baru untuk membuat ladang itu kembali indah.

—_yang mengatakan bahwa kelompok teroris Titan Shifter akan menyerang sebuah pusat pembelanjaan dengan menggunakan bom. Karena belum dipastikan di mana bom itu akan dipasang, polisi menghimbau untuk berada di rumah atau berhati-hatilah jika Anda dalam berpergian.—_

* * *

.

.

"Kau sudah menemukan bunga apa saja yang kau inginkan Eren?" Rivaille bertanya sambil menatap Eren yang sedang membungkuk menatap deretan bungkus bibit bunga di depannya.

"Sudah Master. Semuanya di sana," Eren menggerakan tangannya untuk menunjuk sebuah troli belanja yang penuh dengan bibit bunga itu. Rivaille hanya tersenyum maklum saja saat melihat keadaan troli tersebut yang tampak tenggelam di antara bungkus menggunung itu.

Ia mendekati Eren dan menepuk puncak kepala Eren yang masih saja asik memilih bibit bunga itu. "Ayo Eren, kita belum makan malam loh..." Rivaille mengingatkan dan Eren menyerah untuk memilih kembali bibit bunga.

Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan sambil mendorong troli itu. Menunggu dengan sabar di antrian kasir yang mirip ular tangga tersebut. Sambil menunggu, Rivaille menatap wajah bersemangat Eren yang melihat sekelilingnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu tersebut.

Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat dalam-dalam wajah manis itu.

Rivaille tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

Rivaille menoleh kembali ke Eren saat pemuda itu menarik ujung lengan kemeja. Ia kira Eren akan bertanya lagi tentang suatu hal yang tak diketahuinya. Tapi ia salah. Perkataan Eren selanjutnya membuatnya membelakkan mata.

"Master, ada bom."

_Polisi mendapatkan sebuah surat peringatan—_

Rivaille terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Ia teringat kembali berita yang tadi ia dengar. "Kau jangan bercanda Eren..." ucapnya getir.

—_yang mengatakan bahwa kelompok teroris Titan Shifter akan menyerang sebuah pusat pembelanjaan dengan menggunakan bom._

"Saya tak berbohong Master... memang ada bom. Letaknya berada di lantai 2 gedung ini, di bagian timur dekat dengan eskalator yang menuju turun, waktu yang tersisa berkisaran 5 menit dari sekarang dan daya ledak mungkin bisa menghancurkan gedung ini."

—_berhati-hatilah jika Anda dalam berpergian._

Rivaille menatap Eren dengan pandangan kosong.

Ia memang memasang alat pendeteksi bom yang ia rancang sendiri dalam tubuh Eren. Tapi ia tak menyangka percobaannya itu berguna saat seperti ini dan juga Eren dapat memperkirakan di mana bom itu berada.

Tapi yang membuatnya kesal adalah—

—Kenapa harus gedung ini yang terkena serangan? Apa sekali lagi takdir ingin mempermainkan Rivaille?

"Di sekitar sini ada lapangan yang luas 'kan, Master?" Rivaille mengangguk seadanya. "Saya akan membawa bom itu ke sana."

Bohong bahwa Rivaille menyetujui rencana Eren. Ia tak akan pernah mau untuk kehilangan Eren kedua kalinya. Tidak akan.

Rivaille segera menahan tangan Eren yang bersiap untuk berlari itu. Merematnya kencang hingga sang objek merintih pelan. "Ada apa Master?" tanya Eren sambil menoleh kepada Rivaille.

Tubuh Eren terlonjak sesaat saat melihat wajah Rivaille yang tampak mengerikan itu. Ia dapat melihat kilatan _possesive_ yang sangat besar di mata yang tertutupi bayang-bayang gelap rambut itu.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi Eren," gumam Rivaille sambil kembali meremas lengan pemuda itu. "Aku tak peduli jika seluruh manusia yang ada di gedung ini mati. Yang terpenting kau masih ada di sampingku... _selamanya_..."

Eren gemetar di bawah tatapan itu. Tubuhnya ingin berontak dan membantah perkataan Rivaille. Tapi ia diciptakan oleh Rivaille. Ia telah disistem untuk menuruti setiap kata Rivaille. Tapi bagi Eren, membuat seluruh orang di gedung ini mati karena tak selamat dari bom adalah hal yang buruk. Masternya tak pernah mengajarkannya yang buruk.

Eren segera menarik lengannya yang diremas oleh Rivaille secara paksa dan berlari pergi menuju eskalator. Rivaille yang sempat terkejut segera mengendalikan dirinya dan mengejar Eren.

Masing-masing dari mereka tak memperdulikan orang yang ditabrak oleh mereka ataupun mereka yang telah membuat keributan di tempat pembelanjaan ini. Eren yang terfokus untuk membawa bom. Rivaille yang terfokus dengan mencegah Eren melakukan hal riskan.

Butuh waktu semenit bagi Eren untuk mencapai lantai dua. Eren segera memecah kaca yang menghalanginya dari bom yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Tanpa pakai lama Eren segera menarik lepas bom itu dari dinding dan membawanya turun kemudian keluar dari tempat pembelanjaan ini.

Rivaille segera memutar arah larinya saat melihat Eren keluar dari tempat pembelanjaan. Ia segera melompat ke eskalator sebelah yang menuju turun. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi menerobos keruman orang yang berdiri menunggu hingga mencapai bawah. Rivaille tak ingin membuang waktunya yang berharga dengan berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Ia tak mengiraukan beberapa orang yang mengumpat akibat ia tabrak saat berlari. Ada juga beberapa orang yang memekik ngeri saat melihat Eren yang berada di depannya membawa bom dan menyingkir untuk memberi jalan.

Rivaille menyeringai saat ia nyaris saja menggapai pundak Eren saat berada di luar gedung. Tetapi ketika ia berbelok, ia tertabrak dengan seseorang secara keras dan membuatnya terjatuh. Ia mendecih tak suka dan melirik sesaat orang yang ia tabrak. Ia segera bangkit kemudian berlari mengejar Eren yang telah cukup jauh darinya tanpa menolong pemuda pirang yang ia tabrak.

Orang yang ditabrak oleh Rivaille memandang kepergian Rivaille sesaat sebelum mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku jasnya. Menekan beberapa tombol yang tertera sebelum membawa ponsel itu di dekat telinganya. "Ada seseorang yang membawa bom menuju lapangan Sina dan seorang lagi yang mengejarnya,"

"_Roger, Sir!_" balasan dari seberang sana membuat pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya ia telah melakukan hal yang benar dengan memberitahu polisi.

Di lain tempat, Rivaille telah berada di tepi lapangan. Menatap tajam Eren yang telah sampai di tengah lapangan dan sedang terduduk dengan bom di dalam dekapannya. Ia melirik ke belakang kala sebuah suara sirine merembak dalam udara.

Ia mendecih pelan. _Kenapa harus ada polisi saat-saat seperti ini? Masalah jadi tambah rumyan nantinya_, batinnya tak suka.

Ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang berlari sebelum tangannya ditarik dan ditahan. Ia melirik tajam ke belakang dan mendapati orang yang tadi ia tabrak. "Apa maumu?! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Rivaille sambil berusaha lepas dari cengkraman orang yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya itu.

"Tidak. Jika Tuan pergi kesana, Tuan akan kehilangan nyawamu," balas orang tersebut dengan tenang.

"Tapi membiarkan Eren di sana sama saja kehilangan nyawa kau tahu!" Rivaille kembali berontak.

"Tapi, setidaknya kehilangan satu lebih baik daripada kehilangan dua." Orang tersebut melonggarkan cengkramannya saat Rivaille tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda memberontak. "Maaf, kami tak punya pilihan lain selain merelakan temanmu itu..."

Tidak! Ini pasti hanya mimpi! Ini sama dengan mimpi yang ia dapat tadi pagi. Ia pasti mimpi buruk lagi. Ia tak mungkin untuk kehilangan Eren kedua kalinya.

Rasa panas mulai menjalar di mata kelabu Rivaille. Membuat pandangannya kabur sesaat kemudian kembali lagi. Ia melihat Eren menoleh kepadanya. Memberikan sebuah senyum tulus kepadanya.

60

"Enam puluh detik lagi, Master..."

Rivaille mengedipkan matanya agar pandangannya kembali jelas. Ia mencoba menangkap sejelas-jelasnya apa yang keluar dari bibir itu melalui gerak mulut Eren. Jarak jauh di antara mereka tak memungkin mereka untuk berkomunikasi dengan suara.

55

Eren memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Kenapa Master menangis?"

Rivaille menggigit bibirnya, menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba saja membendungnya. "Ini karenamu Eren," Rivaille mencoba mengusap pergi air matanya. "Lihat aku tak menangis lagi,"

50

"Master..."

45

"Terima kasih..." Eren tersenyum sekali lagi.

40

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih Eren? Aku tak melakukan apapun kepadamu," Rivaille bertanya.

35

"Untuk segalanya Master," tatapan Eren melembut. "Kau telah menghidupkanku, merawatku, mengajariku, dan lainnya..."

30

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih Eren," Rivaille mengulurkan tangannya, seperti hendak mengelus pipi pucat itu. "Terima kasih telah ikut andil dalam kehidupanku..."

25

Eren tersenyum manis, memberikan segala yang ia punya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar menyayangi masternya. "Master, tolong jaga ladang bunga ya?"

20

"Tentu saja... Ladang bunga itu adalah bagian dari hidupku juga..."

15

"Master, tolong jaga _dia_ ya?"

10

"Dia? Siapa maksudmu Eren?"

5

"Seseorang yang berharga untuk Master..." Air mata mulai keluar dari mata hijau itu. "Master menciptakanku karena dia 'kan? Maka dari itu, setelah aku tak ada, tolong jaga dia Master..."

4

Rivaille diam sesaat. "Jika itu permintaanmu... Akan aku lakukan. Tapi tanpa kau memintapun aku akan tetap melakukannya..."

3

"Master..."

2

"Senyum..." Eren memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Rivaille ketika Rivaille memberikan senyum berharganya kepada Eren.

1

"Terima kasih, Master..."

.

.

"ERREEEEEENNNNN!"

Rivaille tak bisa mencegahnya untuk berteriak memanggil nama sang terkasih saat bom itu meledak dan menarikan merah bara di langit biru yang mengejek kepadanya itu. Air matanya mengalir deras menuju tanah aspal di bawahnya mengikuti jejak terurainya eksistensi lainnya.

Lagi—

—Ia kehilangan _Eren_...

.

.

* * *

Di lain tempat, sebuah mata hijau kebiruan terbelak terbuka setelah 10 tahun tertutup dari dunia yang menantinya datang kembali. Hijau itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum secara tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Oh! Dokter! Pasien Eren Jaeger bangun!"

Ia menatap bingung seorang wanita berpakaian suster yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya dan seketika melihatnya segera memanggil sang dokter yang juga ikut di belakangnya.

"Jaeger, tolong berbaring di kasur, saya akan memeriksamu," sang dokter berkata lembut sambil membantu tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba lemah kembali untuk berbaring di kasur.

"Dokter..." panggilnya pelan dengan suara seraknya. "Di mana Rivaille?"

"Rivaille?" sang dokter tampak menghentikan pergerakannya sesaat. "Oh, pemuda yang sering mengunjungimu itu 'kan? Saat ini dia belum datang, ia selalu datang saat jam makan siang," sang dokter memberikan senyum.

"Benarkah? Rivaille masih mau mendatangiku?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap berharap pada sang dokter.

"Iya..." senyum ragu muncul di wajah itu. "Sekarang tidurlah, masih ada beberapa jam sebelum makan siang datang," dokter itu berucap sambil melepaskan beberapa alat bantu yang tak dibutuhkan dari tubuh yang masih lemah itu. "Aku akan mengecekmu nanti lagi..."

Eren hanya bisa menunggu.

.

* * *

.

.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Sebuah suara langkah terdengar nyaring di koridor lenggang itu. Langkah terhenti ketika sebuah pintu putih dengan berpapankan nomer kamar "104" itu telah di depannya. Ketukan tiga kali, terdengar suara menyahut dari dalam. Ia melangkah masuk dan mendekati seseorang yang sedang duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur itu.

Ketika seseorang itu mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang ia baca, dia dapat melihat kedua mata hijau kebiruan itu terbelak lebar dan berpendar tak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka kemudian menutup seakan mencari napas diantara kumpulan air yang mencekik tenggorokannya.

Ia mendekati pemuda itu dengan buket bunga di tangannya. Memindahkan buket itu dengan perlahan ke dalam pelukan pemuda yang masih saja menatapnya tak percaya. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian ia lihat mata itu mulai berair.

"Rivaille..."

Rivaille tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus pelan pipi pucat itu. Mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada ujung mata kekasihnya yang telah melelehkan air mata itu. Dapat ia lihat manik itu menyimpan rasa lega dan bahagia yang membuncah karena telah melihatnya.

"_Selamat datang kembali di dunia, Eren Jaeger..."_

Tangan Eren terulur. Meraih leher Rivaille dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan erat penuh dengan kerinduan di dalamnya. Tangan Rivaille terangkat dan membalas pelukan itu dengan erat juga.

"Aku kembali, Rivaille..." suara serak itu kembali terdengar dengan isak tangis membarenginya.

"Ya Eren, kau kembali," balasnya. Eren memejamkan matanya erat dan semakin erat pula ia memeluk tubuh hangat itu. Merasakan kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

"Eren," Eren mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan sebagai tanda ia menanggapi ucapan Rivaille.

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi ya..."

"Tentu saja! Aku tak akan meninggalkan Rivaille lagi." Jawab Eren dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya tanpa Rivaille lihat.

Rivaille memberikan seringai di balik bayang-bayang rambut yang menutupi matanya sambil memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya dengan _possessive_.

"Ya... Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku lagi... _selamanya_..."

Sangat bertolak belakang dengan senyum manis yang ada.

* * *

_Sekarang kau tahu 'kan...  
Kenapa aku itu Racun..._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

**A/n:**

Uh... kenapa jadi panjang dan _absurd_ gini... Saya _kebla-blasan_ nulis.

Makasih yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita absurd ini sampai bawah. Saya kasih Lily of The Valley satu-satu dalam mimpi ya?

Buat yang bingung sama Eren manggil Rivaille "Master" dan "Rivaille" (Moga aja gak ada yang bingung), kalau bagian Eren manggil "Master" itu berarti bagian Rivaille sama Robot!Eren dan setting waktu yang sekarang, atau masa depan. Tapi kalau Eren manggil "Rivaille" itu bagian Rivaille sama Eren yang manusia dan setting waktunya masa lalu, macam _flashback_ gitu.

Lily of The Valley sendiri berarti "kembalinya kebahagiaan"... Dan entah kenapa di sini malah jadi tragedi gini. Bisa dibilang di sini akhirnya Rivaille mendapat kebahagiaannya yang tak akan pernah ia lepas setelah Eren terbangung dari _comma_-nya.

Saya milih bunga ini karena bunga ini sendiri menurut saya ironis. Lily of The Valley sudah kecil dan rapuh kalau dilihat, sebenarnya menyimpan buruk-baiknya tersendiri. Lily of The Valley bisa dibuat parfum karena wanginya semerbak, dan buah yang mirip berry itu bisa dimakan serta juga bisa jadi obat. Ironisnya ada racun di dalamnya dan dapat menyebabkan kematian jika dikonsumsi berlebihan.

Untuk Kak Rou, semoga suka dengan ceritanya dan pembaca lainnya juga.

Oke, jadi panjang gini. Makasih sekali lagi dan ada yang berniat meninggalkan Review?

Review Please?


End file.
